


Snacks

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Comfort Food, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Cute Ending, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Established Relationship, Flirting, Food, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Snacks & Snack Food, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 20:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: (College AU) Eds and Richie are dating. One day Eddie tries to go get a bite to eat real quick before class starts, but just his luck, things sadly don't go quite as planned.Oneshot/drabble





	Snacks

"Rich, I went to go get you a snack from the vending machine," Eddie Kaspbrak started a little sadly as he came into the sitting area on his college floor. "But it got stuck. I'm really sorry."

His boyfriend looked up, eyes wide behind his glasses. Then he smiled a little like it wasn't a big deal. 

"It's okay, babe, there's something I'd rather eat anyway."

"Richie..." Eddie sighed. Even though it was sort of cute, he had to admit. 

"Because you a snack." Richie's smile turned into a smirk. "Fuck, you're an entire meal."

"Um--"

"I could just eat you up."

"RICHIE." 

He cackled.


End file.
